Safe and Sound
by AmaSoz125
Summary: What happens when InuYasha can't sleep? You'll have to read to find out. Warning: First Fanfic alert. InuKag Wan't to sure what genre it was so I just put romance. songfic The song is called Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars. Slight fluf :P


**Safe and Sound**

**Hi there! This is my _very_ first fanfiction I've ever written not to mention I'm only 11 so if it's crappy I'm sorry. Please excuse spelling errors, again I'm only 11 and I was in a hurry before my brother wakes up. Any way on with teh story!**

* * *

**Begining**

* * *

It was a typical night for our favorite group of Shikon shard hunters. They had traveled all day with few breaks due to a certain hanyou's stubbornness. Finally, after lot's of begging and "sits" they finally stopped at a near by village for the night at an inn that Miroku had "purified" of "evil spirits".

After they had dinner, everyone settled in for the night and went to sleep, except for a certain hanyou.

He sat there, ears twitching to even the slightest noise, his nose taking in every little sent. He was on the alert, ready for anything that might come after them in the middle of the night. It had been like that ever since the time that they were attacked while they were sleeping and Kagome had gotten injured. He blamed the whole thing on himself and still hadn't forgiven himself for it, even now that Kagome was perfectly fine.

That had happened at least 2 months ago and he hadn't slept since and, as much as he would hate to admit it, his lack of sleep had really started to take it's toll on him and the others had noticed a long time ago. He had been grumpier than usual and even with Kagome around, he has been weaker in battle due to fatigue but, being his stubborn self he refuses to go to sleep.

He had deep bags under his eyes and even seemed to be a little paler.

He shifted quietly as he began to feel his eye lids droop, and decided to go and take a little walk to keep from falling asleep.

As he stood up, he didn't notice Kagome stir and wake from her light slumber.

"InuYasha?" she said watching him stop and tense slightly then relax and turn to face her.

"Go back to sleep wench" he said softly.

"Not until you sleep."

"Keh!"

"Come on InuYasha! You have to sleep _sometime_, I mean seriously, that was two _months_ ago! Besides, nothing's happened since then and you can't stay awake forever! We'll be _fine!_" She said. "_Why does he have to be so stubborn and paranoid?" _she thought but didn't dare say any of it out loud for fear of angering the already grumpy hanyou even further.

"Keh! I don't _need_ sleep like you weak little humans!"

"yea you do!" she whispered/yelled when suddenly an idea came to mind. "Ne, InuYasha, could you come here for a second?" she asked.

"What for?"

"Just come here."

"Keh! Whatever", he said and quietly made his way over to where she was sitting. "Alright now lay your head in my lap." "H-huh?", was his intelligent reply as light blush settled across his cheeks. "Just do it already.", she said. It was the middle of the night, she was tired, and his patience with him was wearing thin.

He hesitantly laid his head in her lap but took his sweet time with it. He looked up at here from in her lap when she started doing something he _definitely _wasn't expecting. She started _singing._

_I remember tears streaming down you face when I said I'd never let you go_

"_Me? Crying? She must have lost her mind!" _He thought, though he didn't dare speak his mind for fear of her stopping her beautiful singing.

_When all those shadows almost killed you light_

He looked at her and wondered to himself. Was she talking about him? If so, what light I mean he was just worthless hanyou after all.

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone but all that's dead and gone and past tonight _

Before he knew it he found himself entranced by her beautiful voice.

_Just close your eyes the sun is going down_

He found that his eyes burned from staying open for so long.

_You'll be alright no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe… and… sound_

He felt a wave of tiredness wash over him.

_Don't you dare look out your window, Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby… Even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close you eyes, the sun is going down_

He finally let his eyes slide shut and just listened to he calming voice

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe.. And.. Sound…_

_Ooh ooh _

She continued humming as she felt his breathing become slow and even signaling he had finally fallen asleep. She leaned over carefully, as not to wake the slumbering hanyou in her lap, and pulled out a spare sleeping bag and quietly unzipped it. Then she slowly and carefully place the boy in the sleeping bag as she finished the song.

_Just close you eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe..and…sound _

_Ooh ooh _

She hummed the last of the song just as she finished zipping up the sleeping bag and crawled back into her own. "g'night InuYasha" she yawned before drifting back off to sleep herself.

**The End**


End file.
